Australian Kiss
by NevynR
Summary: When Beckett can't seem to keep her thoughts under control at the precinct, it's Castle who has to step up and fix the problem... Not that he's complaining. Smut... total, unashamed smut. Consider yourselves warned.


**Title: Australian Kiss**

**Summary: When Beckett can't seem to keep her thoughts under control at the precinct, it's Castle who has to step up and fix the problem... Not that he's complaining. Smut... total, unashamed smut. Consider yourselves warned.**

**Rating: M. Very so.**

**Warnings: Language, _very_ adult situations.**

**Disclaimer: Nope... Still not mine.**

**Author's Note: This one has been brewing for a while now... worked on in little snippets in my lunch hour, mainly. My thanks, as always, to my bemuse, Manuxinhace, without whom this one would have been a good deal less coherent, and most probably a lot shorter. I hope you all enjoy this, I know we had fun writing it ;-) As always - reviews please!**

* * *

Kate let out a short laugh, clipped in the confines of the elevator. Immediately locking her phone screen, she shoved the offending item into her pocket, but the images still remained in her head - the back of a man's head, buried between a shapely pair female thighs. Delicate fingers woven through the man's black hair, the woman obviously grinding herself into his face. That, by itself wasn't the source of her amusement. Since getting together with Rick, she'd been spending a little more time on social networks, and some of her Facebook feeds would have surprised her friends with her... tastes, but it was the text under the picture that set her off: Australian Kiss - Just like a French one, but Down Under.

Having never heard the term before, Becket had to forcibly restrain herself from further amusement, her mind immediately flashing back to her interrupted wake-up call that morning.

_Kate hummed softly as she stretched, the sheets slipping down her bare chest. The pleasant warmth of her partner's chest pressed against her back, she smiled in the pre-dawn light. Spooned up to her, Rick shifted slightly, the small movement enough to let her know that he was already awake. Cracking her eyes open slowly, she dragged the tips of her fingers down her partner's arm, lacing them through his. Their linked hand dipping below the sinfully soft Egyptian cotton, Rick guided them towards the apex of her thighs. Her eyelids drifting closed again, Kate relaxed as the author drew small, delicate circles onto her skin, edging gradually closer to his goal. His arm snug around her waist, Rick rolled back slightly, letting her weight press back onto him. A wicked smirk forming on her lips, the detective rolled her hips a fraction, pressing her backside firmly against her lovers' growing arousal, letting her knees part as she stretched her legs out, her toes stroking the length of his legs._

"_Morning..." He breathed, his voice husky in her ear. Flexing their joined fingers, he let the pads of his fingers trail slowly up the delicate inside of her thighs, spreading his hand wider so that he could torment both legs at once. Curling his fingers, he caressed the crease of her hips, still avoiding her core... or so he thought. Taking advantage of her hand conveniently resting against the back of his, Beckett decided that as enjoyable as a nice, leisurely round of wake-up sex would be , she really wanted to get the ball rolling sooner rather than later. Gripping, she dragged their hands to where she needed them, gasping as Rick responded immediately. One finger slipping between her already moist lips, he delved into her wet heat. Starting a rhythmic thrust, he worked his finger into her wetness once, twice, then added a second. Using the leverage gained as he slid his fingers repeatedly into her, he bucked his hips, his teeth nipping at her earlobe as the proof of his excitement pressed between her cheeks._

_Letting out a throaty groan, Kate ran her fingers down the length of his, smearing her own juices across the back of his knuckles. Gyrating, she added her own finger into her heat, the slim digit rubbing against her velvet walls as she felt herself stretch to accommodate the extra intrusion. Her head lolling to the side, she purred as Castle nibbled a path down the side of her neck, trailing wet, sucking kisses to her collarbone. Her free hand sweeping the length of her body, she cupped one breast, her thumb circling the nipple roughly. Pleasure shot through her as he opened his mouth wider, his teeth scraping against the skin at the base of her neck. Gasping, she rolled her nipple between her thumb and forefinger even as she freed her other hand from the rising coil of lust between her thighs. Her arousal coating her finger, she slid it along the creamy skin of her chest, brushing it across Rick's lips. Eagerly releasing the flesh of her neck with a moist 'pop', he flicked his tongue out, wrapping it around the offered finger, before drawing it into his mouth. Sucking, he thoroughly cleaned her essence off it, savouring the taste, a grin teasing across his lips as Kate spoke, the slight tremors letting him know that it was all she could do to focus on the words._

"_Not the neck today..." She groaned, louder, as he nipped the tip of her finger, his ministrations speeding up under the sheets. "I've worn scarves too many times to-" Her words stilled as Rick thrust his fingers deeply into her core, then rolled, pinning her to the mattress under him, his fingers sliding free of her heat, silky wetness coating her lips. Incredibly grateful that they had taken to sleeping nude at her apartment whenever they spent the night there, Kate lifted her hips reflexively as she felt him use his knees to nudge her thighs a little wider apart. She felt him spread her lips, his length nudging at her entrance as she turned her face into the pillow. Stretching her hands up, she fisted the bed sheets, already relishing the feeling of helplessness as he held her down with nothing but his body weight, the heat of him searing her back as he shifted. She let out a guttural noise as he thrust suddenly, his fingers pressing hard against her clit as he filled her, stretched her. Beckett's hips slammed back automatically, grinding herself onto him, her walls clenching tight. Sensing her need, Rick didn't pause, but immediately set a rapid pace, the rapid slap of flesh on flesh soon filling the detective's bedroom._

_Unable and unwilling to hold back, Kate dove her free hand between her legs, her fingers joining Rick's as they slid over her bundle of nerves, faster and faster as they rapidly approached their mutual satisfaction._

"_Oh, fuck, Rick, I'm-" She gasped, an instant before her orgasm ripped through her, the scream of pleasure muffled as she poured her ecstasy into the pillow. The clenching of her walls around him triggering his own release, Rick groaned as he followed his partner off the edge, the bucking of his hips gradually slowing. Placing one hand on her hip, Castle rolled back over, keeping himself still buried inside as he relaxed, their sweat-slicked skin sliding against each other. His breath hoarse in his throat, he spoke a second after the shrill blaring of her alarm began._

* * *

"_Perfect timing..." He quipped, still a little hazy from the intensity of his release. Kate laughed, the movement causing her body to clench around his arousal, still half-erect. Her amusement lasted about as long as it took for the sensation to startle certain parts of her partner's anatomy back into wakefulness, his length swelling inside her once more. In a move that she made a shaky mental note to remember for next time, Kate sat up, impaling herself further onto him as she reached across and slapped the alarm clock off. Dropping her hands down, she placed them on Castle's shins and rolled her hips, sliding back into him. Slick with the mixture of her own arousal and the sticky evidence of Rick's climax, she leaned back, one hand parting her lips, her fingers already dancing._

_Unashamedly riding him, Kate looked back over her shoulder and gasped wantonly as she saw just how much he was enjoying watching her. Putting an extra twist into her hips, she clenched around him, her slick walls wrapping his length as she lifted almost off him, slamming back down as she took him deeper, a harsh grunt spilling from her lips. Already close, Beckett closed her eyes and threw her head back, her hair falling down her back in a luscious cascade. Frantically rubbing her nub, she took one breast in her free hand and grasped roughly, the pad of her thumb rasping against her nipple. Teetering, she felt the flames of her second peak start to lick through her, filling her, breaking her apart. Falling forward, she braced her hands against Rick's thighs and furiously worked her hips, rising and dropping, her movements punctuated with a wet slap every time their flesh met._

_With a desperate, sobbing cry, Kate came hard, her body wracked with the force it. Her eyes screwed shut, her vision exploded as she whited out, her mind overwhelmed by the flood of sensations. Somehow, her arms managed to hold her weight, her breath rasping in her throat as she drew hoarse breaths. Her eyesight returning slowly, she blinked rapidly, glancing down the length of her body. Covered in a sheen of sweat, her breasts hung down, swaying with every shuddering breath. The pleasant ache in her thighs dragging her attention to where her body joined Rick's, she bit back a soft groan at the sight of his still-hard length, buried between her swollen lips. Lifting her hips, Kate tried to ease herself off her partner, but sagged back the strength not yet returned to her legs._

"_God, Rick..." She panted out, her throat sore from her earlier vocalisations. "You're gonna have to help me here." She smiled, amused, as his hands spanned her waist, gripping lightly as his thumbs swept the dimples in the hollow of her back._

"_Oh?" He asked, his voice still thick with arousal._

"_Help me to the shower..." She said, trying to keep her mind on track. "I'd love to stay here all day doing-" She gasped as he surged up and into her again, a quick, hard thrust that sent a ripple of clenches through her. "-That, but I need to..." She trailed off once more as she felt him shift, the rippling of his abs a sinuous wave of decadence, his shaft a continuation of the delicious rolling movement, stroking inside her, reaching places nobody else ever had. Gasping, she gripped his thighs as he sat up behind her, one hand palming her breast roughly, the other bracing against the mattress. Levering them upright, Rick used his grip on her delicate flesh to keep her in place as he spun, his calves dropping off the edge of the free hand sliding along her thigh, fingers stroking through her slick lips, he stood up, still buried to the hilt in her wetness._

_Not trusting her legs to hold herself upright, she let her head fall back onto his shoulder, her hair sticking to the sweat-slicked planes of his chest. His feet directly behind hers, he nudged one leg forward, then the other, keeping their steps in synch as he walked them to the bathroom, one hand secure on her hip, while the other kept up the steady ministrations of her breast. Cupping her , the swell of her skin filling his hand, he rolled her nipple between his fingers, grasping, kneading, pinching in time to their steps. Every time their feet hit the cool floor boards, the slight differences in their gait served only to rock him into her from behind, the short, sharp thrusts keeping them both teetering on the edge._

_Reaching the bathroom, Kate stumbled, almost falling as she flailed with one hand. Gripping the door frame, she braced herself against the edge of the vanity, her muscles spasming with the jolt of pleasure that washed through her. Surprised by her abrupt halt, Castle pulled her close and drove into her harder, feeling the cheeks of her ass spreading wider from the force of their joining, her walls clenching hard around him. Shifting slightly, he nudged her legs wider, turning them so that they faced the mirror._

_Reaching out, the writer flicked the light switch, the sudden glare causing them to blink rapidly. Kate groaned as she looked up and met her own reflection in the mirror and took in the sight. The marks on her neck from the night before still clearly visible, she ran her eyes over her own nude form, watching as her lover ran his hands across her chest, cupping both breasts as they hung down, her forearms flat against the bench in front of her. Squeezing, he watched her over her shoulder, observing the observer. Upping the ante, he slid both hands down, spanning her waist, his fingers wrapping around to grip the crease of her hips. Pressing forward, he felt it the moment the heat of her core hit the cold of the bench, her throaty groan evidence of her approval of the sensation. Pinning her against the bench, he withdrew, the tip brushing against the length of her moist lips. He waited for a heartbeat, holding back until Kate bucked her hips urgently, pressing back into him, seeking contact where she needed it most. His hold tightening, Rick slid into her velvet heat, working all of himself as deeply as he could go in one smooth push. Holding her there, he did it again. And again. Setting up a steady rhythm, he kept up the rocking, thrusting movements, every time pulling just out of her depths and slamming himself home._

_Her breath hoarse in her throat, Beckett forced her eyes to stay open as Castle ruthlessly ravaged her body, her muscles clenching with every decadent invasion. Clamping down hard, her orgasm hit her without warning, her cries echoing off the walls of the bathroom. Rick kept moving, his own release having been achieved earlier, and he was hard and eager to bring as much pleasure to the detective as he could. Grasping one leg, he lifted and placed her knee on the bench, the stretch tightening her around him as he saw he eyelids flutter open enough to see where their bodies met. A string of curses spilled from her lips as she watched him slide into her, over and over, her body wracked with a fresh wave of pleasure with each thrust. Nearly mindless with want, Kate could do nothing but marvel at the way he coaxed her higher and higher, one orgasm blending into the next until she was nothing but a swirling, clenching flood of sensations. Almost to the point of pain, she felt her body draw inwards with a huge, sucking gasp, then a moment of perfect stillness. She held on, astounded as everything seemed to tighten, then explode. She screamed, loud and long, the high, thready noise mixing with the deep-chested groan of satisfaction as Rick tensed, then exploded deep inside her, his orgasm catching him by surprise, although not as much as the sudden wash of fluid that spilled from Kate, the heady aroma filling the bathroom as the wetness ran down her thighs._

_Panting, Kate let her head fall forwards, drawing lungfuls of air as fast as she could, grateful that Rick had her pinned firmly against the bench, because her leg sure as hell wasn't going to support her weight. Her breathing hitched at random, aftershocks rippling through her as she came down from her release._

"_Jesus, Kate..." Rick ground out, his torso tilting towards her, his palms hitting the bench next to her with a solid thump. "That was..." He trailed off, unable to describe the sheer magnitude of their climax. "Are you okay?" He asked, the trembling in her muscles easily able to be felt._

_Kate swallowed thickly, almost purring with satisfaction._

"_Oh yeah..." She turned her head, looking back over her shoulder at him, stretching slightly as she eased her body. "Better than okay." Running a tender hand down the length of her spine, Rick slipped from the velvet sheath of her depths and stood straight._

"_Gimme a sec..." He murmured, taking the two short steps needed to reach the shower. Twisting the taps on, he adjusted the temperature to a soothing warmth. Shaking the drops from his hand, he turned back to Kate, still sprawled supine on the bench. He took a moment to enjoy the view, her backside displayed perfectly as if posed there. A fine sheen of sweat covering her skin, Rick felt himself twitch as he noted the rivulets of moisture that coated her leg, pooling on the cool tile floor. Biting back a soft groan of appreciation, he saw the thick, milky evidence of his release smeared across her lips, a deep sense of male pride gripping him at the knowledge that he was the only one allowed to mark her like that. Bringing his hands up, he caressed the curve of her hip lightly, his fingers wandering around back into place as his thumbs swept over her skin._

"_Lets get you cleaned off..." He said, using his grip to ease her backwards, one hand catching the leg that was on the bench before it could fall._

"_Mmmmkay..." Kate replied, drowsily, turning as she was moved. Winding one arm around his neck, she nuzzled into the crook of his jaw, softly kissing his pulse. With a quiet grunt of effort, Castle slipped one arm behind her knees, and the other wrapped securely around her shoulder and lifted her. Still pleasantly surprised by how she fit into his arms, he carried her into the shower and closed the door behind them, letting the steam eddy around their bodies as they warmed up slowly. Placing her feet carefully on the ground, he turned her so that the spray ran over her shoulders._

_Letting out a heartfelt sigh, she relaxed even further, the heat from the water seeping into her body and warming her from the inside out. Dragging her eyes open, she smiled when the distinctive scent of her body wash filled the shower. Pouring a generous dollop onto the wash cloth, Castle knelt and ran it over her chest, the suds trickling down her torso as he methodically took care of her. Scrubbed clean, and still slightly hazy from their coupling, Kate was content to let her partner lavish her with attention. Twining her arms around his neck, she drew him down, her lips softly working over his as the wash cloth fell to the floor with a splat, now forgotten. His arms around her waist, they stood under the gentle spray, eyes closed and kissed lazily. Contentment filled them both, and everything seemed to fall away with every tender caress._

* * *

Kate blinked and shook her head, deliberately wrestling her thoughts away from the pleasant ache between her thighs, the faint hint of a blush staining her cheeks as the elevator jerked to a halt. With a soft chime, the doors slid open, and the detective made her way over to her desk, tossing a casual wave to Ryan and Esposito, already hard at work. Still walking, she slowed slightly as Esposito hung up from the call he was on.

"Morning, boss." He greeted her. Noting the spring in her step, he quipped, "You're looking awfully alert for somebody who hasn't had her first coffee of the day..." A teasing glint in his eye, he glanced back at Ryan, who had tossed his pen down in frustration. Before Beckett could respond, the second half of their little team chipped in.

"You okay, Beckett?" Ryan asked, as thrown off by her cheerful morning demeanor as his partner. Kate gulped, the Irish detective's words echoing Castle's nearly enough that her barely repressed blush returned in full force. The still-satisfied curl of her lips, coupled with the flaming scarlet of her face told the boys everything they didn't want to know.

"Oh, ew!" Ryan shuddered, trying to scrub away the mental images of his boss and her partner, who had obviously indulged an enthusiastic wake-up call.

"Forget I said anything..." Esposito muttered, having the good grace to look embarrassed. Turning back to his computer with a determined air, he avoided meeting her eyes. Almost to himself, she caught the rest of his mumbled response as she ducked her head, the spill of her hair covering face slightly. "Waaaaay too much information."

Deciding that they would never raise the topic of just _why_ their superior looked like the cat that got the cream first thing in the morning ever again, the boys buried themselves in paperwork until the disturbing images went away.

Beckett looked up from her desk as the elevator doors opened, unable to hide the smile that filled her face as she saw that her partner was heading her way, coffee and paper bag in-hand.

"Hey..." An answering smile tugging at his lips, Castle handed over her coffee, letting out a happy sigh as her fingers lingered over his own. The warmth from the cup seeping through them, Kate took it from him and raised it. The first sip was what she enjoyed the most, letting the flavours fill her mouth and drew a pleased sigh from her. Leaning back in her chair, she took another swallow before meeting Castle's eyes. Flopping down into his own chair, the author grabbed his coffee and wrapped his lips around the lid, the column of his throat working as he downed a good gulp of the scalding drink.

Transfixed, Kate could only blame their earlier activities for the way she couldn't tear her attention away from the way his jaw moved, recalling the sinful things that he had already done to her with the soft brush of his lips. She swallowed thickly, fixated as she watched him place the cup onto the edge of the desk, the tip of his tongue darting out to lick the last traces from the corner of his mouth. Her face heating once more, Beckett pressed her thighs together, the tingle swirling low in her abdomen at the memory of him doing the same thing to her lips down there, teasing her until she caved, begging him to take her. Her breath hitched, her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth as she forced her eyes to meet his, noting the moment that they went from the relaxed, cheerful blue to the darker swirl of arousal. His attention flicking across her lips, down the perfectly buttoned white shirt to her black pants, Castle smiled, slow and wicked.

The taste of coffee still strong in her mouth, Kate crossed one leg over the other, shifting her hips to ease the tension, unable to stop the x-rated stream of memories scrolling through her mind at the thought of the last time they'd... experimented with coffee.

* * *

_Stretched naked on his bed, Kate locked her fingers around the headboard and watched as Rick picked up the Kahlua bottle, his eyes glittering with debauchery. Spreading her knees with one hand, he ran the cool metal of the fluid measure on top of the bottle up the inside of her thigh, the abrupt chill sending a wash of goose bumps across her skin. Parting her lips with the tip of one finger, he savoured the scent of her arousal for a moment before tilting the bottle, a thin trickle of liquor hitting low on her stomach, dribbling down the crease of her hip._

_Before the wayward stream could go any further, he leant forward, sweeping it off her skin with the broad swathe of his tongue. Tilting his head, he spread the sweet coffee taste across her lips, then dove into her core. Carefully, never interrupting the wicked things he was doing to her with his mouth, he poured more Kahlua across her, the dribble hitting her sensitive flesh just above her nub. The sudden cold caused her to buck her hips violently, grinding into his face as she gripped the headboard, her knuckles white from the effort. A stream of curses spilling from her lips, Kate raised her head and looked down the length of her body. Nestled between the vee of her legs, she could see nothing but the thick, dark hair of her partner, burrowing through her slippery folds. With a soft thump, Rick placed the bottle on the floor next to the bed, his hand sliding under her backside. Kate gasped as he lifted her slightly, driving his tongue deeper, the small rocking movements of his head spreading her lips wider, flooding her nerves. Letting one hand unclench from above her, Beckett flexed her fingers through Castle's hair, gripping firmly as she ground her hips slowly, rocking into the delicious pressure of his mouth._

_Kneading her ass, Rick used the breadth of his shoulders to nudge her thighs wider apart, then tipped his head back a little. Running the width of his tongue along her from bottom to top, he flicked her bundle with the tip, once, twice, then drew it between his lips. Sucking gently, he let his teeth graze the sensitive flesh as he slid two fingers into her heat without warning, feeling her walls clamp down tight. Rolling his wrist, he worked her slowly, unsurprised when Kate wrapped her legs around his shoulders, locking her ankles behind him and using the extra leverage to fuck his mouth. Speeding up, Castle added a third finger, stretching her wider with each thrust._

_Kate let her head fall back onto the pillows, unable to spare the extra effort as Rick rapidly coaxed the curling need in her ever closer to the surface. Her breath coming in short pants, she dug her heels into his back, urging him onwards. A plaintive mewl escaped her lips as she felt the loss of his fingers between her legs. She didn't have time to vocalise her displeasure further, his lips sealing over her own as he kissed her, hard and hungry. Kate groaned, the vibrations swallowed as she tasted the liquor on his tongue. Battling for dominance, she felt the surge of completeness when Rick thrust into her, his hardness sheathing all the way into her core. Not even pausing, he rocked, the slick glide between her lips an exquisite torture he fully intended to drag out as long as he could._

_Sliding one hand up the sweat-slicked skin of her torso, Rick palmed her breast, his fingers cupping the swell of her flesh, thumb circling the puckered nipple. He let out a grunt of surprise, his hips bucking automatically as Kate slapped his ass, hard. Dragging her fingertips over the stinging hand-print rapidly gracing his backside, she latched onto his neck, her teeth leaving marks to be soothed by her tongue later. Wrapped around him, Kate pulled back, meeting the scorching heat of his gaze, watching as she flexed her walls around him, pulse after pulse. She felt the effects immediately, his eyes flashing black, the last shreds of his control burned away. Abandoning his reserve, Rick thrust hard, the deep groan of satisfaction from his partner letting him know that he risked life and limb if he stopped._

_Taking his weight on his forearms, Castle slammed into her over and over. His rhythm faltering, he captured her lips as he felt the shudders of her orgasm rip through her. Drawing his bottom lip between her teeth, Kate bit him, hard enough for the tang of blood to mix with the lingering aftertaste of the Kahlua and the traces of her own arousal. Surrendering, Rick tensed, then resumed thrusting sloppily, the white-hot searing of his release pouring into her as she shattered with him. Their movements gradually slowing, their breath mingling in the sweaty, sticky aftermath. Kate let out a satisfied sigh, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, lips ghosting across the darkening hickey she had placed there._

* * *

Gulping, Kate scrubbed her hands over her face, hoping that her blush would subside shortly. She'd barely been able to focus since she got into the precinct, her mind defaulting to thinking about her partner and their extra-curricular activities the moment her attention wavered. Taking a calming breath, she met his eyes once more. Taking another sip of her own coffee, Beckett spoke quietly.

"Thanks, Castle." Smiling, she grabbed a bite of her bear claw, before chewing briefly and swallowing. "Can you pass me the interview transcripts from the Jones case?" The detective spun on her chair, tapping at her keyboard for a few seconds, then turned back. Taking the requested paperwork from Castle, she felt the goosebumps chase up the back of her hand when their fingers made contact. Placing the forms next to her monitor, she dragged her chair a little closer, and began typing.

Several seconds later, Rick felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Fishing it out, he swiped his thumb across the screen and saw the new email icon. Tapping it, the puzzled look on his face was wiped clean an instant later as he read.

_I can't stop thinking about you... Your hands, your lips, your tongue... Meet me at my apartment, and I'll make it worth the wait._

_KB_

Draining his coffee, the writer stood up. Tossing the empty cup into the trash, he glanced over towards Ryan and Esposito, neither of whom had met his eyes in the entire time he'd been in the bull-pen. Seeing the slightly guilty cast to his partner's face, he quickly did the maths in his head and came to the correct conclusion. There was a world of difference between their friends knowing they were together, and having to look them in the face and pretend everything was normal when all the couple wanted to do was rip each other's clothes off and go in for round four. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, he draped his jacket over his arm strategically and headed out, his mind already drifting to the night ahead.

* * *

The apartment door slammed open, hinges rattling from the force. Kate strode through the entrance, her hair flaring with each determined step. Her heels striking the floor like the approaching hammers of doom, she sought out the cause of her irritation.

Seated on the couch, a book dropping from his startled fingers, Rick froze, a rabbit caught in the spotlight. Gulping, he saw the scorching heat swirling through the detective's features and wondered briefly if he'd survive the rest of the night.

Her gait never faltering, Beckett shrugged her jacket off, the cream cashmere pooling on the floor unheeded. Reaching for the button of her pants, she flicked it open with a deft roll of her wrist, the zipper undone and the pale blue denim snaking its way down her hips the instant she stopped stalking towards the writer on the couch.

The book now entirely forgotten, Castle gaped at his partner as she shimmied her legs, the pants dropping over the smooth leather of her boots. His eyes following her fingers as they curled around the hem of her panties, the author got the hint as the sodden material was pulled away from the apex of Kate's thighs. The crotch thoroughly soaked, she held the offending article of clothing out to him, breaking their locked gaze.

"See this?" She growled at him. "That's your fault." Stepping close, her shirt still demurely buttoned, her naked thighs flexing, Beckett dropped her panties with a wet splat onto the floor. Reaching out, she grabbed a fist full of Castle's hair and pushed him back, hard. Placing her other hand on his shoulder, she levered him around until he sat sideways, then shoved him down. Laying on his back, startled, Rick opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as she swung one leg over him, the brief glimpse of her core all he managed to take in before her weight settled on top of him. Her knees either side of his head, she clenched her fist in his hair tighter. Her voice thick with pent up frustration from an entire day of fantasizing about him and not being able to do a damned thing about it til now, Kate bucked her hips, bringing her throbbing heat against his lips.

"Fix it." She commanded, flickers of warmth already spreading through her from way his breath curled out between her thighs. Complying immediately, Castle tipped his head back and ran his tongue along the length of her dripping lips, the tip parting the glistening folds as he methodically cleaned her from end to end. Above him, Kate groaned, her thighs flexing. Rocking in time to his thorough ministrations, she wound the fingers of her free hand into his hair as well. Locking him in place, she leaned forward and looked down at him, the image a perfect match for the Australian Kiss she'd seen that morning. Giving in to the lust that she had been battling all day, Kate spread her thighs wider as she ground onto his lips, her breath catching when he dove his tongue into her core.

Fucking his face, she let go with one hand long enough to undo the buttons of her shirt, shoving the lace cups of her bra upwards as she freed her breasts from the confines of the garment. Her hand still locked firmly in his hair, she gripped her breast with her other hand, squeezing, pinching.

Groaning, Beckett rolled the puckered flesh between her thumb and forefinger, sending sparks through her torso and settling low in her belly. The rhythmic flex of her abs stuttered when Castle shifted his head slightly, bringing the roughness of his stubble into contact with her tender lips, the delicious rasp rocketing her closer to the edge. Writhing, she let out a string of expletives when his lips sought her sensitive nub, drawing it firmly into the hot cavern of his mouth, flicking it rapidly with the tip of his tongue. Her eyes slamming closed, she fell forward, her forearms hitting the arm of the couch. The rapid gyration of her hips keeping pace with the ragged breaths the sucked down, Kate whited out the instant he pressed the flat of his tongue against her, dragging the broad roughness against the bundle of nerves. Pressing firmly, he caressed her over and her, the evidence of her arousal coating his face as she bucked and thrashed above him. Locking his hands into place over the curves of her ass, he pinned her in place as he ravished the apex of her thighs with abandon, the mewling, desperate sobbing cries of her orgasm echoing off the walls, still audible despite the press of her thighs muffling his ears.

The ripples of her climax seething through her from end to end, Kate let out a primal scream of pleasure as Rick let go of her backside briefly, the resounding _slap_ as he left a bright red print on the glorious curve jolting her into another wash of pleasure. The furious grinding of her hips a sure sign that she was not unhappy with the manoeuvre, Rick did it again, gripping hard as he made contact, and spreading her cheeks wide.

"Oh, fuck!" She cursed, the words spilling free without conscious thought, her brain drowning in the sensations. "Jesus! Fuck, fuck, fuck, please please more..."

Spurred on, the writer did as she asked. His right hand lifted free, then slapped down again. Squeezing, he mounded the swell of her ass cheeks in his palms, then used his grip to drag her down the length of his body, a trail of slickness smearing down his chin and across his chest.

Nipping, sucking, he blazed a scorching path up her torso, his lips drawing the pebbled flesh of one nipple between his teeth as he bit lightly. Grazing the skin, he felt the urgent bucking of Kate's hips against his own, the rigid length of his arousal trapped between them. Her juices soaking through his pants almost immediately, Rick cursed around the mouthful of breast, his clothing frustrating them both. Grinding against her roughly, he let the material rub against her already oversensitive nub, feeling the shudder run through her slender frame.

Almost whited out and senseless, Beckett barely registered the shift as Rick wrapped one arm tightly around her hips, the shift to short, sharp thrusts nearly bringing her to the edge of tears. Sitting upright even as he kept up the focused bucking of his hips, Castle stood, the weight of his lover negligible compared to the need that surged within. Shifting quickly, it took two short strides before he had circled around behind the couch and lowered her down, her bare ass resting on the back as she faced him.

Pulling back, he watched with lustful fascination as he saw the slick coating of her arousal, smeared across her lips, the glistening fluid filling the air with her musky scent. The plaintive whimper from the detective dragging him back to the task at hand, he roughly grabbed her hips with his hands and rolled her over, her feet hitting the cool floorboards as her knees buckled slightly. Torso falling forwards, Kate gasped as the roughness of the fabric hit her sensitive bundle an instant before she felt her legs kicked wider apart. In an R-rated parody of police procedure, Castle expertly stretched her legs further, his hands tracing the sweat-slicked flanks of her body, fingers caressing, probing, before settling at her waist. One hand furiously working at his belt, Rick used the other to jerk her shirt off, the garment carelessly discarded the moment it was free of her body. His fingers seeking, the author deftly undid the clasp of ber bra at the same time as his pants hit the floorboards. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, he rapidly shed those as well, before stepping close once more. Dragging the tip of his length through her sodden lips, he thrust up and into her sodden heat, their bodies meeting in a sinfully slick grind. slamming deep into her, he rolled his hips, stroking her inner walls with every inch of himself before withdrawing, setting a punishing rhythm - _slap_, thrust, thrust, grind. Kate gave up, surrendering entirely to the inferno of sensations rippling endlessly through her body, her mouth operating on autopilot, alternately begging, pleading, whimpering, with hoarse screams every other breath as she progressively lost her large hands heating her skin, she let out a guttural moan as he pinned her down and slid home time after time, filling her to the point of bursting. Rapidly settling back into the same tempo as before, he pulled out, and brought his hand back down onto the rapidly darkening hand-print on the fair skin of her backside, before watching her entire body ripple with pleasure as he thrust again.

Her eyes scrunched tightly closed from the sensory overload, Kate jerked with surprise as she felt his grip on her cheeks shift, the tip of his thumb circling lightly over her ass as he spread her wide. Biting her lip hard enough that the sharp tang of blood filled her mouth, she let out a needy whine, her hips jerking backwards in response to his attentions. Rick purred in appreciation as he saw her body react, letting his hand slip lower for a brief moment. Pulling free of her core, he gripped himself in his right hand, sliding his fingers over the slickness that coated his length, before thrusting back hand now smeared with her essence, he pressed the tip of his thumb against her ass once more. The insistent jerk of her hips all the permission he needed, he eased the slick digit inside, Kate's screams of passion only somewhat muffled by the cushions she buried her head between.

Feeling the rapid clenching around his thumb, Castle pushed deeper slowly, before easing it back. Working in time to his hips, he began to stroke her closer and closer to the edge again. Finally unable to hold back any longer, he withdrew, placing his tip against her ass. Pressing lightly, he groaned as she shifted backwards immediately, his length stretching her wide. Easing into her, Rick kept one hand braced against her lower back, her writhing reduced to urgent twitching as he slid deeper. Finally, the jut of his hips met the reddened flesh of her backside, his hardness buried to the hilt in her ass. Pausing for a moment to keep himself under control, Castle leaned forwards and dragged his fingernails down the broad length of Kate's back, the goosebumps that covered her skin pulling a dirty chuckle from him. Flexing his fingers, he wound them into her glorious chestnut curls. Clenching his fist, he used the leverage to lift her up, her head pulling back as her back arched. Beckett cursed, words tumbling from her freely as threw herself headlong into the abyss of lust that dragged her down.

Bracing one hand unsteadily on the couch under herself, she cupped her breast with her free hand, her slim fingers digging into the delicate flesh. The sharp sting of pain sending a delicious jolt of need coursing through her, she craved more. Pinching, rolling the hard nub of her nipple between her thumb and finger, Beckett nearly lost whatever shreds of control she still had when she felt Rick move behind her, in her, as he lifted one of her legs high, placing her knee on the back of the seat and pressing her hips down with a firm shove. Her exposed core rubbing against the fabric, stretched open before his wanton attention, she shattered around him with a hoarse scream.

Her voice the pebble that set the avalanche off, Rick gave himself over to her, his rhythm faltering, stuttering as he followed her over the edge, the hot pulsation of his length in her ass sending yet another orgasm ripping through her body. Boneless, sated, and thoroughly exhausted, Kate sagged forward, aftershocks still spasming at random moments. Her breathing ragged, she couldn't feel her body, the white haze still fogging her vision as she blinked slowly, lazily. Eventually, she became aware of the feeling of Rick's hands, sweeping across her lower back, thumbs pressing up the line of her spine, deftly easing the knots of the day away. Noting the subtle shift of her awareness, he eased himself from her depths, the tender caress of his hands a counterpoint to the primal nature of their coupling only moments ago. Stretching, Kate purred aloud, the soft noise communicating her satisfaction better than mere words. Languid, naked, and totally unashamed, she rolled over in place, her head lolling back onto the cushions as her legs draped over the back of the couch. Her warm, chocolate eyes meeting his, she smiled archly at her partner. Her eyelids sliding nearly closed, she rolled her head from side to side, before letting out a massive yawn.

Holding her hands out towards the writer, she closed her fingers around his wrist as he extended his arms, helping her up in a smooth movement. Keeping their hands linked, Beckett turned them around slightly, still facing him, and began walking backwards through her apartment. Passing the end of the couch, she let go of one of his hands and laced the fingers of her other hand through his. Still a little unsteady on her legs, she paused a split second, letting him catch up to her so that they walked side by side. Tilting her head, she rested it against his shoulder, saying:

"I think we need a shower before dinner…" A satisfied sigh leaving his lips, Rick answered teasingly.

"You just want your back scrubbed, don't you?"

"Er… yeah?" She quipped back, ducking her head close enough to playfully nip at his skin. "Got a problem with that, mister?" A mock gasp of indignation and a look of overly dramatic affront plastered on his face, he tugged his hand free of hers and swatted at her naked backside.

"Nope…" He growled, her girlish squeak taunting him as she sped up, pulling away from him as she bolted for the bathroom. "None at all."

She got her back scrubbed. And her front. They ran the water .

Neither of them cared.


End file.
